


Came flying in the air

by Shitfish



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward!Shane, Fluff, M/M, oh boi, ryan is a ray of sunshine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfish/pseuds/Shitfish
Summary: Crushes are awkward.Even more so when your name is Shane Madej and you barely have control over your lanky seven miles of limbs.Thankfully, Shane was blessed with the friendship of such a gorgeous person as Sara, so he's probably gonna be okay.





	1. Snippets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, believers, sceptics and everybody in between!  
> I bring you some of my old writings. Like it's not that old, cause I've written it around the beginning of this school year, but still. It was laying around forgotten until I decided to dust it and let it see the daylight, which is now.  
> Anyways, enough of my blabbing. Enjoy!

Sitting at the other end of the class was tricky. On the one hand, he was glad knowing he can't be really caught shamelessly staring at the black-haired boy on the other end of the classroom. On the other hand, the distance that kept him safe was exactly what made him unable to tell whenever his gaze was reciprocated or not.

Shane sighed.

It was a long, soft, however a bit too loud sight, of a person in a total despair. It caused both Sara and Zach look at him with their eyebrows slightly risen.

Shane just shook his head in denial. "It's nothing" he muttered. Then once more he turned his head to look longingly at Ryan's gorgeous-self.

Again, he had an impression that the latter stared back at him, and again he felt frustrated and relieved because of the distance parting them. He almost completely drowned in his own little world when he heard a sudden gasp behind his right ear. It was Sara, took a peek over his shoulder following his stare.

She snorted then whispered right into Shane's ear. "Still stalking Bergara?"

Shane jolted at the calm tone of her voice but didn't turn back knowing he'd meet a mocking smile if he did so. He truly loved Sara and her smug smiles and sharp mind, but today he just lacked the energy to keep up with her peace.

"Am I suddenly not even allowed to look?" he answered finally, his voice deeper than usual.

Sara pushed out a tiny laughter, then said shaking her head obviously amused "Gosh, you know what I mean. Why don't you just fo talk to him?"

"Look" started Shane looking her straight in the eyes serious frown plastered on his face.

Her eyes equally serious and the little crinkle on her forehead showing she's worried in this gentle way only she was able to.

"I know it's ridiculous. But it doesn't change the fact I'm freaking terrified."

She only nodded remotely. Then, as Shane's face turned more and more just into a sad mess, she hugged him tightly, letting his head hidden in the soft folds of her scarf. She put her hand in Shane's hair very gently and patted him few times. Over her depressed friend's shoulder, she could see Ryan Bergara making a paper plane.

Ryan looked straight at her, then raised the plane in his right palm. He smiled friendly before sending white object in the air. It flew above student's and teacher's heads somehow unnoticed. and landed right on Zach's notebook. The boy jumped up surprised on his chair, then with his eyes still wide opened looked around to spot its sender. Sara pulled her hand without a word. Zach although totally lost, placed the plane in her hand without any complaints or questions.

She unfolded the plane with one hand, the other one still wrapped around Shane. „What's up with the big guy? - Ryan.” read the short note.

"Shane?" Sara murmured.

"Yeah" answered Shane weakly.

"Someone's worried about you."

"Who? Can you just tell them to leave me fucking alone?" his tone was the one of a grumpy child.

"I sure can. I really don't think you want me though."

"What? Why?" Shane finally lifted his head up.

Sara didn't say anything instead just pointed with her thinger somewhere behind his back. He gasped slightly with hope. Then, way to slowly and carefully for it not to look theatrical, he turned back. He almost fell off of his chair. Sara laughed lightly, while he looked hypnotized, at Ryan Bergara waving at him with a subtle smile. All over the boy's face was painted something that Shane read off as a relief.

He returned in Sara's direction with a 'what's the fuck going on!?' kind of expression. The latter only shrug with her shoulders and handed him the unfolded plane. Shane read it thoroughly, the blush on his cheeks absurdly intense. After a while, he took his pen and scribbled few words.

He was about to send the plane back to Ryan when Sara abruptly took it out of his hand. She read Shane's reply brushing her eyebrows then gave her best friend an irritated look.

"Dumbass" she smiled, but her voice was serious. She took a pen and added her own message right above Shane's. Then she threw the plane in the air not giving Shane time for any reaction whatsoever.

"What have you done, Sara?" he whispered angrily.

"You'll see" she beamed Shane a little smirk along with a blink.

"I'll kill you" he threatened half-heartedly.

"You'll thank me" she reassured.

Shane gave Ryan a little peek over his shoulder. The latter was grinning to his own thoughts while writing an answer on the white piece of paper. Then the fragile paper-plane landed again on Shane's table his heart was ready to jump off his chest. He hastily took the piece of paper between his slender thingers and pushed a big sight to calm himself down before unfolding it with caution. As he read a light pink tinge from his cheeks spread onto his neck and ears.

"Hmm" muttered Sara approvingly taking a look at the message over Shane's shoulder. "I guess you have a date with Ryan Bergara." she said her tone unnaturally calm.

"You little..." Shane looked at her smiling fondly.

"You welcome" she replied, smirking in a way a master-villain wouldn't be ashamed of. Shane wanted to give her a huge thank-you hug, but she bucked off.

"You'll thank me later." she blinked. "Right now you better turn back, or someone might get jealous" she finished off making a little sign with her head.

Shane followed her advise without hesitation, and all of his insides melted. Rayan was staring at him with the most beautiful of the smiles. He looked more carefully, he might've been wrong but Ryan's eyes seemed to spark.

***

As soon as the period ended he packed his things in a speed of light and flew out of the classroom. Passing through the door he bumped on someone and shouting a quick apology rushed into the corridor without looking back. The one he so ungracefully rammed turned out to be Eugene who just walked into the class. His glamorous-self now stood totally dumbfounded in the entrance.

"And what happened to this one?" he asked when he finally managed to come back to his senses and walk up to Zach and Sara still sitting at their desk.

Zach only shooked his head, but Sara smiled warmly and kindly explained "He just got himself a date with Ryan Bergara"

The eyes of both boys widened in disbelief.


	2. Count to ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smile. Such a random simple gesture, but it engraved itself deeply in Shane's mind. Frankly, he felt silly that this little was enough to have him longingly throwing heart-eyes at Ryan ever since.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, everyone!
> 
> I had a little writer's block there in the middle, but I put on some music and stormed through it, so hopefully, you like this!  
> Also, thanks for all of your comments and kudos, they really mean the world to me!

Shane and Ryan weren't strangers, but he couldn't really say knew Ryan either. Not quite as well as he'd like too. He knew that the younger boy was always abnormally cheerful, always ready to throw silly jokes here and there. He liked sports and was a sucker for ghost stuff. The last one Shane found just ridiculous and often teased Ryan about believing in such a bullshit. But as it was Ryan we're talking about, Shane considered it a funny, cute kind of ridiculous.

He could say that they were classmates, not close enough to be called friends, but not such foreign to be considered strangers.

So, as to the question of how, why and when he's fallen head over heels for the other boy, he didn't know the answer.

Also, Shane was a terrible liar.

He blushed at the thought alone that he could pinpoint the exact date and moment when his big ol' crush for Ryan fucking ray of sunshine Bergara begun. Like come on, how embarrassingly stupid was that! People shouldn't be able to recall such things.

But he did.

On one afternoon about a two months ago, which seemed like any other, a perfect finish to a soothingly uneventful day, he was walking back home with Ryan and little guy's best bro TJ. They just stopped on the crossing where their ways usually separated and took a while to chat. Shane didn't remember the conversation itself or even the topic. (It was probably just some banter occasionally interrupted by one of them shooting some silly joke or other bad puns. Whatever.) What he did remember however was the vibrant smile Ryan beamed at him as they were saying their goodbyes. What he did remember was how he awkwardly waved and smiled back before hastily turning back and almost tripping over the thin air.

Why each of his memories related to Ryan had to finish with his gangly body with too many meters of limbs attached to it, running out of control, leaving him with the aftertaste of embarrassment?

Hopefully this time it would be different.

Shane pushed out an annoyed sigh, changing his shirt for the umpteenth time. The stress was now overtaking his initial excitement. What if it goes badly? Knowing him it probably will...

„Oh my God, Shane, you have to calm the fuck down.” said Sara from her spot on the floor of Shane's room. She's leaning against the edge of this bed holding one of those Unsolved Supernatural magazines Shane has bought just because Ryan likes Supernatural and Shane's a crazy idiot.

„Easy to say.” he scoffed lightly. There was a note of panic in his voice, and Sara picked up on it, obviously.  
  


„Shane” her tone was similar to the one parents use to scold their incredibly dumb but still beloved children. „ Ryan likes you too.”

„You know that repeating it over and over won't make it real, right?” Shane deadpanned.

„He agreed to go to a fucking date with you. Right he has to hate you.” the sarcasm in Sara's words was thick enough that Shane could almost see it.

„He merely agreed to it. That doesn't mean anything. And does it even count as a date? Bros can hang out together on a Friday night.”

„Okay, whatever you like mister, I will say no more. Just be aware that what you're doing is ridiculous and you are absurdly stubborn.”

„As if you didn't know that already.” Shane grinned a toothy, proud smile at her.

„Omg, get going already.” Sara sighed annoyed, but she was smiling back. Shane quickly got out of his room dodging a slipper flying in his direction.

„Good luck!!” He heard from upstairs as he was walking out through the front door. He grinned fondly.

…

By the time he rolled up on the driveway in front of Ryan's house, it was already 6 p.m. He stopped the engine but didn't immediately got out of the car. He ran a hand through his hair, taking a few deep breaths to „calm the fuck down” as Sara said. He counted to ten, then slowly opened the car's door.

A few big steps later he was standing in front of Bergara household. He tried to shake off the bits of petrifying stress that settled in his gut, admittedly he failed. With one haste movement, he pressed the bell.

He had to wait for no longer than a minute or so before he heard a series of loud thuds then a single bang and someone cursing, that preceded Ryan's appearing in the doorframe. This minute was enough however for his stupid mind to start overthinking everything.

What if he's misunderstood? Or if Ryan agreed to all of this just out of politeness? What if he'll screw up today and will never be able to look Ryan in the eyes?

His hands began to sweat, oh boy. This was bad.

Fortunately, as soon as the door swung open revealing Ryan in the yellowish, dim light of the lamps inside, Shane's worries drifted away. Don't misunderstand, they were still all there, just out of Shane's eyeshot, a bit to the left.

„Hey” said Ryan smiling cutely as he leaned on the doorframe.

Oh, boy he was beautiful. The simple black t-shirt paired with the black skinny jeans did some good things to his skin tone. And to his silhouette, while Shane was already at it. Ryan's dark hair formed a fluffy wave on the top of his head which made Shane ache to run a hand through them. His face bright and opened, light up with what Shane could only describe as the most breath-taking a smile he's ever seen. Ryan's eyes hidden behind a pair of dark framed glasses had a sparkly glint to them. Shane almost wanted to avert his stare. He could smell a faint aroma of orange mixed with some mint. He kind of felt like fainting.

A choked „Hi” was everything he managed to get out of his tightened throat.

„Wanna come in? Or you do prefer to just hang out at the front door?” laughed Ryan gesturing for Shane to get in.

Shane swallowed then stepped through the threshold. _There was coming back now._ He thought, then right away chuckled at how dramatic he was being.

„What's funny?” of course, Ryan had to notice.

„Nah, nothing. I just remembered something Sara said” Shane shrugged, toeing his shoes off.

Ryan frowned a bit, but didn't say anything. He nodded slightly then lead his way to the living room. Shane followed obediently, wondering if he's already fucked it up.

„So, we said a movie or something and my parents are out, and Jake's over at some friend's house... So I thought, movie night?” Ryan said pointing at the TV screen where the familiar red „Netflix” icon was loading. He turned back to look at Shane and scratched at his neck with a sheepish smile.

„Sure.” Shane grinned brightly, nodding his head.

He hoped only his edginess wasn't obvious in his expression. His heart was thumping, like hard. Ryan's family's out. He was alone with his crush, at said crush's home. _Omg, omg, calm the fuck down Madej. Deep breaths. Count to ten._ He did so, then sat on the couch next to Ryan.

„Horror?” Ryan asked concentrated on entering the password to his Netflix account.

„Really, Bergara?” Shane raised his eyebrows at Ryan, genuinely surprised.

„Oh, fuck off Shane.” Ryan wheezed.

In one moment all of Shane's nervousness went away. Really went away, not just moved to the side of the picture as before. Gosh, he was hanging out with Ryan. One of his favourites things to do in the entire world. Sure, it was the first time they actually got to spend time like that, only the two of them. But hey, whenever he talked to Ryan he already felt like they were the only two people on the planet. So, how this could be any different?

At most, I could only be better, right?

He settled more comfortably on the couch „I mean, I'm only concerned for your little guy.” he said with a smirk.

„Yeah, sure” Ryan snorted, turning to look at Shane properly. „Chose something,” he said handing him the remote. „I'm gonna get some popcorn.” He smiled sharply before literally hopping of off the sofa. Shane looked after him as he disappeared in the kitchen.

„Lot of butter, little salt right?” Ryan's voice coming from the kitchen sounded as if he'd just told the best joke under the Sun.

„Yeah” shouted back Shane, the smirk shifting to a warm smile on his goofy face.

…

They settled for an old classic „The Texas Chain Saw Massacre” which admittedly was disgusting, but for the record not as nerve-wracking as „The Exorcist”. Still, Ryan freaked out pretty badly. Jumping at every jump scare.

Somewhere through the film he naturally drew nearer Shane and wrapped his fingers around the taller boy's forearm. Shane almost vibrated out of his body as he felt the brush of Ryan's warm skin against his own. Hopefully, he managed to keep up a straight face. Forcing himself to stick his eyes to the screen for at least a minute before stealing a glance at Ryan. He counted to ten. Slowly.

He did a lot of counting tonight, didn't he? The feeling of Ryan's body against his was distracting. Suddenly he felt really detached, his consciousness floating out of his body, all of his attention concentrated to his forearm. Finally, he turned his head slightly, only so he could glean at Ryan, with any luck, without little guy noticing.

The effort was futile. Ryan was already staring back at him, with a little shy smirk plastered to his face. Shane answered the silent question with a wide, goofy smile. He couldn't help it. His cheeks ached from the stretch, he couldn't care less.

None of them said anything. On the silent accord, they returned back to watching the movie. And if Ryan pulled a little bit closer, or if one of Shane's arms ended up beginning loosely Ryan's shoulders, well it came unconstrained.

...

The night passed in a flash. One moment Shane was curled up on the sofa with Ryan at his side, trying not to gasp at the other boy's every movement. What felt like a second later he was on the front porch again. Turning around to look at Ryan one last time before leaving. The boys stared at each other in awkward muteness. Now that the warm atmosphere of the living room was replaced by the fresh air of the night outside Ryan begun to shiver a little.

The hours spent on the couch, glued together made Shane bolder. In a courageous move, he brushed the bit of Ryan's hair that's fallen on the shorter boy's forehead. Ryan beamed a little smile at him, but he didn't move away. If anything leaned into the touch.

Shane's heart was racing a thousand miles per hour. The blood rushed in his ears filling his head with static. His hand slipped down to cup Ryan's cheek and he leaned down. He stopped himself, however, when their lips were just about to brush.

He looked Ryan in the eyes searching some kind of repulsion. All he found was the bright deepness of the hazelnut irises and the and the wide, dark pupils. _Count to ten, Madej_ His brain supplied. Before he could finish, Ryan gently grabbed at his collar and pulled him in, finally clasping their lips together in a timid kiss.

What happened in the next several seconds was totally out of Shane's control. Ryan broke a kiss with a little sigh and looked at the older boy expectantly. Shane, on the other hand, was utterly taken aback by what just happened, even though he was the one that initiated everything, stared dumbly into space. Ryan frowned and took a step back, looking at Shane suddenly insecure. That's when Shane snapped out of it. He mumbled an awkward „Goodbye” and stormed to his car.

...

As Shane drove back to his place the Ryan's frowned face was plastered to his mind. _Well done, kudos to you, Madej. After all, you had to fuck up, hadn't you?_ Rung in his head.

His ears burnt as did his mouth, the faint memory of how Ryan's soft lips felt against his fluttering on the surface.


	3. Sad mush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane's ill. Ryan's overinterpreting. Steven, Andrew, and Jen are good friends, or at least they try. And Sara? Sara saves the whole situation, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, galls and all of y'alls!!
> 
> So, first sorry for taking forever, but ya know - life. It's hard and brutal and I'm the master of procrastination so... yeah, sorry. Anyways here's another chapter. It's not perfect and really I might change it a little later, but that's the best I can do right now.  
> I plan to wrap this fic up in the next chapter, but hey, will see, maybe an unexpected flood of inspiration's gonna change that. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy!

Okay, so Shane was officially a moron, probably the biggest one in the radius of 10 km. Nothing new nor surprising.

So, maybe not exactly. Maybe he was just kind of weird and really socially awkward.

It was that way ever since this one day Shane was 8 and they were visiting some friends with his parents. When they arrived Shane firmly refused to go out of the car. When his mum finally managed to convince him to get out under the threat of throwing away all of his books, he spent the entire evening in the corner of the living-room nose buried in the exemplary of „Galic Wars” he brought with him.

Apparently, he used to be an open and cheerful child, he didn't know where that's gone, but he didn't really care either. Usually at least.

Anyways, he accepted to acknowledge the fact that he was a moron a long time ago. The problem was, now he was also an actually ill moron, and that made it worse.

Mainly because instead of finding Ryan and possibly kneeling down, begging him to forgive Shane and his stupid panicked gay brain and his ridiculous legs, he had to stay home drinking tea and eating soups.

Great. That was just great.

Shane groaned putting a pillow over his head, hoping it somehow will sooth the pulsing pain in his temples. It didn't. He would try to sleep, but his head was all too full of Ryan and the Friday night.

…

Ryan stuck his fork in the food, then pulled it up just to dig it again into something the school claimed was a ratatouille. Frankly, it looked more like, and probably was, an old (and really it's an understatement, ancient is closer) tomato mush.

Gosh, his food reflected his mood.

He's been dumbly tampering with it ever since the lunch started and they sat at the table in the corner of the canteen with Steven, Andrew and Jen. The other free exchanged a couple of meaningful glances but no one said anything. They waited and the awkward silence at their table was getting unbearable in the comparison to the lively sounds in the by the minute more animated lunchroom.

Jen already looked like she's about to spurt out something very stupid any second when Ryan finally looked up from his plate. He stared at his friends for a minute. They were all looking back, fiddling with anticipation. Then he yearned a deep sigh, pushed his still-full tray away and dropped his forehead to the tabletop with a loud thud.

That's what did it, making Jen brake the silence with an annoyed „Ryan”.

The boy didn't raise his head, just mumbled something indistinct straight into the plastic surface of the table.

„If you're gonna continue to talk so low only the table can hear you, it's gonna be your only friend.” Jen almost growled. She was sure pissed off, which didn't keep her eyebrows to slump in a concerned frown.

„Really, what happened, man?” Steven put his hand on Ryan's forearm in a reassuring gesture.

Andrew was the only one that remained silent, but no one's expected any different, that was just how he was.

Ryan eventually raised his head and looked up at Steven, who was leaning over the table with a worried frown on his face, giving him the most miserable sad eyes Steven's ever seen. Ryan's face was an actual disaster. His eyes had dark circles around them, his cheeks are puffed and red, he obviously had to cry, a lot. Both Jen and Steven kindly ignored how much of a mess he was, simply asking what's up once more.

From there, Ryan hesitated only for just a moment longer, before spilling everything out. His voice was low and rasp as he talked, in painfully obvious contrast to his usual cheerful chatter.

„So I rushed the things with Shane and now I totally ruined it and he probably hates me and never wants to see me again.” He finished his voice going even more weak and vulnerable towards the end. Embarrassed he dropped his eyes to the table top again, then took a deep breath holding back the tears with all the will power he had left. He looked so incredibly miserable and on the verge that neither of them knew what to say, or to do, even though it literally ached them to see all the panic and pain on their best friend's face.

That's when Jen lifted her head and saw something behind Ryan. Her eyes immediately went ten times wider. She sent an apologetic smile to Ryan and Steven and got up gathering her things in nervous haste. She risked another quick glance over Ryan's shoulder, gave them a quick parting „Bye” and she was gone without a trace.

When Ryan heard a familiar voice coming from his right, something clicked in his mind. Oh, yeah, Sara. Gosh, their entire friend group was composed of cowards, with himself in the lead.

„No, he doesn't.” said the voice in a matter-of-factual tone. Sara sat at their table next to Ryan and stole a fry from the plate Jen's left behind.

„Hi, Sara” said Steven, smiling warmly.

„Where's Jen?” she asked casually, even though she definitely saw her leaving.

„She-- euch.. she just left.” „That I can see.” Sara said, but her tone wasn't bitter, and there was maybe only a little tinge of sadness at the very end.

„So, dork” she addressed to Ryan pointing at him with another french fry. And it was such a Shane-like gesture, that he didn't know what to choose between laughing at the top of his lungs and busting out in tears. „Shane's ill, he has a fever and all. That's why he's not at school today. If you have noticed” The last part was just dripping down with sarcasm. „That's also why he's not here now, begging you to forgive him, and probably when he's at it and kneeling, asking for your hand in marriage.” she continued in a calm tone of voice.

Steven couln't help but snicker.

Ryan, on the other hand, was blushing from the tip of his nose down to his toes. He kind of wanted to run away but he suppressed the urge. Instead, he turned so he was fully facing Sara, dragging his all of his attention to her words. He really was all ears. „There's no way he hates you, idiot.” she added with a smile, and before Ryan could think of anything to say she was up and out.

…

Ryan miraculously managed to sit through all of his afternoon classes. He really impressed himself, even hesitated on smugly clapping his hands for himself. However, all such thoughts flew his mind with the first sounds of the ring bell announcing the end of his school-day. He ignored the fact the teacher was still explaining the dynamics of symbiosis between fungi and algae and got up hastily throwing the thing into his bag.

„Mr. Bergara!” Mr. Groom, the bio teacher, called after him as he left the class, almost running. He couldn't care less, as all his thoughts were _Shane, Shane,_ and _Shane_.

The sudden courage left him only when he stepped on Shane's home porch. What if it was too much? Maybe he should just wait until Shane gets better?

He nervously clenched his hand around the plastic bag he was holding and took a deep breath raiding up his hand to knock on the door. It swung open before his knuckles had the chance to meet the hardwood. Ryan jumped startled but somehow kept the surprised squeak from escaping his mouth.

Instead, he gasped.

The opened door revealed a tall figure wrapped up in a blanket, huddled over itself in the shadow of the entryway. Shane with one hand on the doorknob other wrapped up in the blanket keeping it from falling to the ground stand in front of him with his eyes wide, eyebrows rose all the way up on forehead. Ryan carefully examined the pale face and dark circles around Shane's eyes, pretty much the same as the ones he was sporting himself. Shane looked like the dead itself.

„Hi” he said shyly, going for a gentle smile. „I heard from Sara you're ill. Thought'll come to check up on you.” he said.

As he got no answer, he added even less sure of himself. „I brought you some popcorn flavored pudding?” he rose up his hand holding the plastic bag as to confirm his own words.

Shane shook his head as if waking up from a daze, then he stepped away letting Ryan into the house. Ryan's heart skipped a beat, which was totally ridiculous considering the situation. He smiled nervously and walked in.


End file.
